


Centering a Jedi

by Loopie_Lupie



Series: The Will of the Force [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockwarming, D/s undertones, Dominant Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Soulmate AU, Submissive Qui, qui lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/pseuds/Loopie_Lupie
Summary: Qui-Gon has been in a mood all evening. Thankfully, Obi-Wan knows how to handle him.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Will of the Force [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Centering a Jedi

Hearing Qui-Gon snarl at their Padawan again, Obi-Wan looked up from the report for the Order he’d been working on, a slight frown on his features. He wasn’t completely sure what was frustrating his old Master so much, honestly dropping a cup while washing it wasn’t worthy of that rebuke, but he could tell the older man was a little out of sorts. Perhaps it had been the mission to Alderaan and the fact they hadn’t been able to find a break from the young teen in the last several weeks. Still, it really wasn’t acceptable for him to take it out on their Padawan when the boy hadn’t done anything all that wrong.

“Ani,” Obi-Wan really wasn’t surprised by the hint of anger in the boy’s eyes when Anakin turned to look at him. “Go finish your studies and then sleep, you need to be up early. I’ll finish taking care of the dishes.”

Even half a decade later, Anakin’s face always lit up when he was relieved of chores. The young Padawan finished rinsing off the cup he had ahold of and set it to dry before quickly wiping his own hands. A quick goodnight was muttered and the teen disappeared into his room, happily shutting the door on his Masters for the night.

“Master,” His voice softened some as he looked over at the older man, wishing that the tension in those broad shoulders would fade away already. “Let me finish the dishes and we’ll go to bed as well.”

“I’m not tired, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon’s voice was somewhat sharp even when speaking to his bonded and that gave away a good deal more than he’d meant it to.

One brow raised slightly at his Master’s tone and the redhead snorted faintly as he set aside the datapad he’d been typing on. “I didn’t say you were, Master.”

Well, at least that got those lovely sapphire eyes to lift to look at him from the datapad Qui-Gon had been working on. Good, perhaps at least some of his intent was sinking into the brunet’s thick skull. Honestly, if he’d simply explain whatever was causing him stress, Obi-Wan would be happy to help him deal with it. Alas, even now that they were both Master Jedi in rank, his beloved tended to keep his thoughts to himself until Obi-Wan pushed the issue.

Standing up, he stepped over to the sink to finish the last few dishes. Obi-Wan sighed softly as he worked on the dishes, opening himself fully to his bond with his beloved to check in on his lover’s state of mind. There was a hint of something resembling anger and a sliver of that frustratingly common self-doubt resting in his beloved’s mind and the redhead knew he had to do something to erase those negative thoughts and emotions. He could feel Qui-Gon’s gaze on him, which he was studiously ignoring as he stood there, carefully searching their bond so that the older man couldn’t try to lock it down and keep his emotions to himself right now. 

Thankfully, his bonded was usually a simple enough man to handle on nights such as this.

Drying his hands, Obi-Wan hung the towel on its hook before he walked over to stand before Qui-Gon. A tender smile played on his lips as he looked down into those beautiful eyes and he raised one hand to cup his bonded’s cheek. 

“Mo ghaol,” He didn’t miss the way his beloved’s breath hitched just the tiniest amount at his soft tone. “Let’s go to our room.”

Qui-Gon leaned lightly into the hand against his cheek, some of that tension bleeding away. Though not nearly enough to make Obi-Wan happy. Still, the older man nodded and stood from the couch, grabbing Obi-Wan’s datapad as well out of habit. The redhead didn’t step back, leaving his lover no space as he stood. Instead, he simply smiled up at the taller man, thumb stroking gently along the line of Qui-Gon’s cheekbone affectionately. 

Stretching up slightly, the younger Jedi Master was glad that his bonded leaned down to meet him for a tender kiss. So Qui-Gon wasn’t frustrated with Obi-Wan, that was a good thing to make sure of. The older man was simply on edge all around, that was easier to deal with than when it was his former Padawan that was the cause for his stress. Smiling at his beloved, he finally took a small step back so that they weren’t quite pressed together any more.

“Lead the way.” He gestured lightly with one hand, not completely sure he trusted Qui-Gon to follow him at the moment.

It was never a certainty as to how well his former Master would listen to him when the older man was so on edge. Thankfully, they had both agreed from the moment they took on Anakin as a Padawn that they wouldn’t do much of anything in the main living quarters they all shared. It simply hadn’t seemed right to either of them. And at the moment, Qui-Gon was willing to go along with him, which was on his side when it came to helping the older man relax, and the brunet had headed to the master bedroom.

Though his silence had Obi-Wan frowning oh so slightly as he followed his bonded. Usually the two of them shared at least some form of verbal sparring when Obi-Wan took to making suggestions like this. The lack of which told him that Qui-Gon was too deep in his own head. And that just wouldn’t do.

Following Qui-Gon into their bedroom, he made sure to lock the door before he focused fully on the older man. There was still tension in his shoulders as the tall man moved to perch on the edge of the bed with their datapads held in one hand. Obi-Wan was silent for a moment as he looked over his bonded, mind gliding through options to help Qui-Gon relax and which one seemed the easiest for the moment. 

Finally settling on a plan, Obi-Wan headed for his chair in the corner, snagging his datapad from his lover on his way past. Though he turned the chair away from the desk this time as he sank down into it, tapping lightly at the ‘pad to light up the screen again and pull up his report once more. He let the silence settle around them for a few moments, adding a few more words to the report. The younger man could feel Qui-Gon watching him, knew that his beloved wasn’t quite aware of his plan yet. But he would be soon enough.

Green eyes lifted from the report after a few more long moments and he met that lovely deep blue gaze that threatened to burn through him. Though at the moment there was a hint of uncertainty in them and that stung more than Obi-Wan was willing to admit right now. He couldn’t fold right now, couldn’t let himself break under his own needs. Not when Qui-Gon so obviously needed help.

“Come here, Master…” His voice was soft as he spoke, his gaze dropping back down to his ‘pad for a moment. “Come help me.”

He could feel the confusion that hit his Master when he asked for help, the emotion leaking through their bond in place of the older man verbalizing a question. It wasn’t unheard of for Obi-Wan to ask for help with a report, but he didn’t usually need Qui-Gon to come over to him in order to get that help. Still, Qui-Gon had always been willing to give support to his bonded in any way the other needed, and so he stood and took the few steps it took to reach Obi-Wan’s side.

Looking down at the datapad, Qui-Gon frowned slightly at the text there as Obi-Wan seemed to be getting his thoughts out quite clearly from what he could tell. “How can I help?”

Head lifting, an impish smile played upon his lips as he looked up into his Master's face. “You could kneel, Master.”

Blinking a couple times as he processed those words, Qui-Gon felt something push lightly at the back of his knees urging him to do as Obi-Wan had suggested. Once upon a time, he would have complained about improper use of the Force. At the moment though, it just encouraged him to let his body fold down between Obi-Wan’s thighs. One dark brow lifted slightly as he looked up into his bonded’s face, a subtle question as he waited to see what game his beloved was playing at currently.

Obi-Wan stroked the backs of his fingers along Qui-Gon’s cheek tenderly as he lifted his datapad to set it on the edge of the desk. Though his attention focused on the ‘pad and not on his beloved. Once again his thumb traced the line of Qui-Gon’s cheekbone lovingly before dropping lower, gliding against those soft, if slightly chapped, lips. He still didn’t look to his beloved, the hand not touching the brunet starting to tap away at the keyboard on the datapad again. Though it was slower going one handed.

He could feel more confusion leaking through their bond, but didn’t yet try to soothe it away from his lover. Instead, he waited just long enough to feel Qui-Gon’s lips part under his thumb. Not that he let Qui-Gon actually speak, hand shifting just enough that he could slip his thumb between teeth that he trusted wouldn’t bite down. He gave a careful pressure against the older man’s tongue, pleased by the way Qui-Gon let his jaw relax under his touch. Qui-Gon really was so very trusting of him. Then again, he trusted the older man just as fully, so he supposed it made sense.

“Just like that.” He could see the way Qui-Gon’s brows drew together at his words out of the corner of his eye and he just barely managed to keep himself from smirking a little. 

Hand leaving his beloved’s face, it dropped to his own lap to push his tunic up under the edge of his belt and the sudden wash of desire that flooded him from Qui-Gon’s side told him that his old Master had finally caught up with his plan. Though when the brunet’s hands lifted to try to help him with his leggings, Obi-Wan cleared his throat sharply, lips twitching towards a frown. And almost instantly those hands dropped away again, falling to rest on Qui-Gon’s own thighs again without complaint. Even though those sapphire eyes looked up pleadingly at him, nearly breaking Obi-Wan’s self control. 

Alas, he knew they both wanted this and he clung to his plan for the moment. Carefully, he eased his waistband down just enough to draw his length and balls free from the cloth. Though he had to shake himself mentally to remember to tap out at least one more quick word on the datapad as he lifted his hand to Qui-Gon’s cheek once more. This time, he stroked his thumb along the older man’s lower lip before he let his fingers curl slightly in order to catch behind the edge of his beloved’s jaw, gently guiding his lover in closer. 

The way Qui-Gon followed that subtle urging so easily warmed Obi-Wan’s heart and caused his flesh to give the slightest of twitches, desire spiking through him. Even if that wasn’t the point of this. No, he’d learned, quite by accident honestly, that this was one of the easiest ways to focus his lover. And even if he couldn’t help the tiny moan he gave as warm wet heat settled around his cock, it was almost nothing compared to the wave of happiness and desire that hit him through his bond with his beloved. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could just barely tell that the older man’s eyes had fallen shut as he surrendered himself to this. Qui-Gon always did love pleasuring Obi-Wan, and this time was no different. Though when the brunet started to suckle at him, he forced himself to give a low sound of discontent, barely managing to hide the moan that wanted to break free of him. Even if it felt good, that wasn’t what he was looking for right now.

Fingers sliding back to catch a handful of that long beautiful hair, he tugged back, making Qui-Gon give up part of his mouthful. “Do that again and you can wait on the bed til I’m done with my report, Master.”

He felt the shudder that Qui-Gon gave at that teasing nickname that Obi-Wan just couldn’t quite make himself avoid during moments like this. And honestly, it was in part due to the way that Qui-Gon reacted to such a simple little word that he kept using it in such a way. The older man seemed to thrive on submitting to the younger man to start with, but it was all the more obvious when his place as the one who should be in charge was mentioned. Even if they were more or less equals now, he still loved the way it made Qui-Gon react.

Keeping his hold on Qui-Gon’s hair, he waited for that careful little nod and nasal note of agreement from his bonded before he guided him forward again. This time, the brunet behaved, simply letting Obi-Wan slip into his mouth. There was a slight shifting of his tongue under the soft weight of his bonded length before he seemed to settle. 

Obi-Wan felt the rush of air as Qui-Gon sighed through his nose and he just barely kept himself from shivering, but he couldn’t be mad at his lover. Not when the older man was doing so good at just letting him rest within that heat. Especially when he considered how something so simple excited his beloved. Loosening his hold on Qui-Gon’s hair, he let his thumb drag lightly at the edge of the other’s ear, just gently tracing the curve as he made himself focus on the datapad. This always splintered his ability to focus, but every so often it was worth it. And since he could already feel Qui-Gon relaxing into his current role, he figured tonight’s game was absolutely worthwhile. 

He couldn’t quite hide the way his own breath caught when he felt the back of Qui-Gon’s tongue draw up against him as the older man swallowed down the saliva pooling in his mouth. It wasn’t something that he was willing to punish, not when he knew that it was that or deal with his leggings getting not only wet but annoyingly chill as well. Besides, the older man’s mouth relaxed about him only heartbeats later. It wasn’t an intent to tease his bonded, but instead simply habit and something to make himself more comfortable. And that was never something Obi-Wan would punish in any way.

He focused as much as he could on his report, doing his best to seem to ignore his beloved’s presence beyond the light touch of his hand resting against the man’s skull and the slow glide of his thumb against Qui-Gon’s ear. As much as he knew he only had so much patience, he also knew he was doing this mostly for his bonded. Which meant he needed to be more aware of how Qui-Gon was reacting to this than his own desire. His fingers moved smoothly over the keyboard, only the occasional pause showing just how very affected he was by his lover’s mouth upon him. At least since he was using the force to help make sure he didn’t stiffen within Qui-Gon’s maw, wanting to draw this out as long as he could and knowing that he only had so much self-control. 

As time went on, he could feel his lover finally relaxing. Qui-Gon’s shoulders finally dropped slightly, his head tipping towards Obi-Wan’s hand, letting his lover support some of the weight as he surrendered to his role. Though it was still somewhat strange to the redhead the way that Qui-Gon’s breathing grew more steady even as his desire grew higher. At the same time, a veneer of contentment slipped along their bond letting Obi-Wan know that he had made a good decision on how to handle his lover’s current mood. 

He let them both float along this strange flow of desire, a hunger slowly building within them both without an end in sight. At least as of yet. Though he could still feel some of that self-doubt still clinging to his former Master and he figured that once he was done with his report, he’d have to confront that. Hopefully this respite and the way it was helping calm Qui-Gon would be enough to get the man to actually open up about it all. 

Finally finishing off his report, Obi-Wan ran a quick spell check before sending it off to the Council. He turned off the datapad and pushed it back on his desk before finally turning his attention fully upon his beloved once more. Reaching down with his free hand, he stroked the backs of his fingers against Qui-Gon’s cheek, loving the way those sapphire eyes fluttered slowly open. Perhaps he should mind the way it took his lover time to focus upon him, but honestly it just showed him how much the brunet loved what they were doing.

“Hey there, mo ghaol.” The love he felt for his partner was clear in his soft voice as he stroked Qui-Gon’s cheek again. “You with me?”

Those lovely blue eyes still stared up at him, but they lacked focus still. And besides another small swallow around him, the older man didn’t move. Qui-Gon felt near perfectly calm as he sat there, only a hint of upset lingering in him.

But even a hint was too much as far as Obi-Wan was concerned.

He drug his fingers up Qui-Gon’s cheek again, looking down affectionately into his lover’s gaze. It hadn’t been his intent to drop him this far, but it wasn’t like he didn’t know how to handle him no matter his needs. Obi-Wan gave a slow, soft sigh as he centered himself to handle this. Not that his tender smile ever faded.

Slowly he moved his hand to gentle settle it against Qui-Gon’s jaw again, though this time he settled his thumb against the front of the older man’s chin instead of hooking his fingertips at the hinge of his jaw. Using a gentle pressure on Qui-Gon’s chin, he eased the older man back, pleased with how easily his lover followed the silent direction. Though he could feel the slight swell of worry in the other through their bond and immediately shushed him gently.

“I’ve got you, Master, just trust me.” He spoke gently, almost the way one would to a spooked Cu-pa, his free hand lifting to pet Qui-Gon’s hair lightly.

That did the trick for the time being, that calm settling over the older man again as he handed himself over fully to his bonded. His beloved was doing so very good for him, and he rewarded him by using his grip on Qui-Gon’s jaw to tip his head up as he leaned down so that he could give the older a kiss. 

“You’re being so good for me…” His voice was a low purr, barely more than a whisper really, breathed against Qui-Gon’s lips. “Can you stand for me?”

It took a few moments, but eventually Qui-Gon gave a slow nod and started to push himself, unfolding from his position. Though the tall man gave a faint wobble, one of his legs partially numb from how he’d been kneeling for the last long while. Obi-Wan immediately grabbed his lover’s hips to help keep him steady, watching his bonded closely until he was certain that he had his balance. When he was sure that Qui-Gon wouldn’t topple over from it, he gently pushed against the older man’s hips, encouraging him to take a step back to give himself space to stand up as well.

“What’s your safeword, Master?” One of his hands raised to cup Qui-Gon’s cheek again as he worked on sorting out just how deeply Qui-Gon was floating at the moment.

Again it took Qui-Gon a moment to answer him, but this time it looked to be more thanks to making sure his mouth was moist enough to speak instead of trying to pull himself up enough to form an answer. “Bantha.”

He gently stroked his thumb along Qui-Gon’s cheekbone. “Thank you.”

Stretching up onto his toes, Obi-Wan used his gentle hold on Qui-Gon’s face to encourage him to lean down for another gentle kiss. Thankfully, that had never really been something that his bonded ever seemed willing to refuse. In fact, as much as Obi-Wan adored kissing his lover, Qui-Gon seemed to enjoy it even more usually. Finally drawing back from the kiss, he sighed softly as he looked up into his lover’s face, loving the way those dark blue eyes slowly fluttered open again.

“Strip for me, Master, and get on the bed.” He’d heard that some who played similar games gave their directions in a much more severe tone, but Obi-Wan just really didn’t have it in him to be harsh when he knew that Qui-Gon needed to feel loved not judged. “Clothes in the hamper, boots by the door. Neatly, please.”

Qui-Gon seemed reluctant to leave Obi-Wan’s hold, but he still did as he was told. Stepping away from his bonded, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed to pull off his boots before taking them to set them near the door as ordered. He perched on the edge of the bed again as he worked on stripping off his clothes. Each item was tossed into the hamper as it was removed and when he was finally naked, he scooted up further onto the bed, sitting and waiting for Obi-Wan to give him more commands.

While Qui-Gon had stripped, Obi-Wan had pulled off his belt, leaving it on the desk, and removed his tunics. He stepped over to the bed twisting to sit on the edge to work on his boots, but one hand reached back to gently squeeze Qui-Gon’s calf as he did so. Making sure that Qui-Gon knew he wasn’t being ignored or forgotten was important in Obi-Wan’s opinion. As much as he’d told his bonded to make sure he was neat about putting his boots by the door, the younger man’s own were tossed rather haphazardly towards the door. He was much more worried about joining his lover on the bed than he was about whether his boots were standing neatly at the door or not.

Standing up as he pushed the last of his clothing down, Obi-Wan bent to grab them and toss them into the hamper. Finally, he was free to turn his attention in full to his beloved Qui-Gon. Crawling up on the bed as well, he kissed his bonded, his desire bleeding into this one and leaving it more heated than the tender ones he’d gifted Qui-Gon recently. Not that the older man seemed to mind, at least not if that soft little moan was anything to go by as Qui-Gon leaned into the kiss.

Lifting one hand up, Obi-Wan tugged the tie out of Qui-Gon’s hair before he pulled back from the kiss just enough to speak in that low, deeply affectionate, tone. “Lay down for me.”

Qui-Gon gave another soft sound of desire and moved to do as told, even if it was somewhat reluctantly as it meant pulling away from Obi-Wan’s kisses. Still, he did as he’d been told, laying out with his hands falling to the bed next to his shoulders. Those lovely blue eyes never left Obi-Wan’s face though, desire clear in his expression even though it was obvious he was still floating in his submission.

Looking over his bonded, Obi-Wan gave a soft little moan. Qui-Gon was so very gorgeous and the redhead loved every moment he got to spend with his beloved. Tossing one leg over Qui-Gon’s, he settled himself on the older man’s thighs with a playful smile. Hands finding the older man’s skin, he slowly ran them up the older man’s chest, loving the way Qui-Gon arched up slightly against his touch. On a normal day the older man was sensitive. When he was floating like this, he reacted to everything. Which always tempted Obi-Wan into taking his time.

Back curling, he leaned in to kiss gently at the faint scar that still marred his lover’s chest. Obi-Wan rocked up onto his knees to give himself more reach, lips sliding along lightly furred skin. A slight tip of his head let him first press a kiss to one nipple and then part his lips to suckle lightly at the flesh. Once again his beloved arched under this, this time with a low, but no less pleasured, moan.

Feeling Qui-Gon’s nipple stiffening under his tongue, he gave one more little suck before he pulled back. His head lifted just enough for him to see those half lidded eyes and the pleasure held within their depths before he moved to give the opposite nipple the same attention. And oh if those soft little notes of pleasure that his bonded gave weren’t absolutely beautiful. 

Obi-Wan was grinning as he pulled back from his lover’s chest, hands curling slightly against the blankets as he rocked forward just far enough forward to let him kiss Qui-Gon again. His eyes fell shut as the kiss deepened, Qui-Gon opening under him and welcoming him in. Moaning softly, Obi-Wan let himself just enjoy their kiss for the moment, nothing else needing to matter for just a few seconds.

Finally, he reminded himself that Qui-Gon needed more than just a few kisses right now and forced himself to pull back. Though it took a few quick chaste presses of his lips to his lover’s before he could make himself push up and away from the older man again. Shifting just enough to be able to balance his weight with one hand instead of both, he reached up to stroke along the edge of Qui-Gon’s beard once again, loving the way the dark haired man nuzzled into his touch.

“I’ve got you, Master.” The words slipped from his lips without him meaning for them to.

Apparently his soft words had been important though as the tension that had started to fill Qui-Gon when Obi-Wan pulled away from the kiss faded again. Blue eyes were shut and his chest moved with the heavy breaths he gave, but he stayed relaxed, trusting completely in his bonded. He would be given every single thing he needed right now in the same way he saw to Obi-Wan when the younger man’s anxieties grew to be too much.

Once upon a time, he would have refused to draw upon the Force in a moment like this, but these days he was much less caring about whether anyone else found it an appropriate use or not. The top dresser door pulled slightly open even though neither of the men were close enough to physically touch it, the bottle of slick floating out and to the bed. Obi-wan pulled his hand from Qui-Gon’s cheek in order to catch the bottle, pushing himself up to balance fully on his knees again. 

Looking over his bonded with a hungry gaze, Obi-Wan slicked up his fingers quickly before closing the lube and letting it fall to the bed next to them. Qui-Gon’s tiny flinch told him that the bottle had bumped against the older man’s hip, something the other hadn’t exactly been prepared for with his eyes still closed, but there was no complaint from him verbalized. Or through their bond either. The older man trusted in Obi-Wan fully, knowing nothing that he wouldn’t enjoy would happen between them.

Hand dropping between his own thighs, Obi-Wan started working on stretching himself open to be able to take Qui-Gon in. He had to take more time than he usually bothered with thanks to the last few weeks spent on Alderaan and the lack of privacy for the two of them, but he knew that Qui-Gon would be mad if he tried to rush things too much. So he forced himself to be patient.

Leaning forward again, his free hand landing on the bed to keep him from losing his balance, he pressed a kiss over Qui-Gon’s heart. His angle shifted slightly as he eased another finger into his own body and he brushed over his prostate, a sharp moan slipping from him as he shuddered over the older man. Blue eyes flicked open at that sound and a flash of pure need burned through their link, hitting Obi-Wan with enough force to take his breath away for a moment. 

His arm gave way, leaving him to balance on his elbow for support as he panted softly against his beloved’s chest. Head lifting after a moment, he grinned at Qui-Gon, letting some of his own pleasure leak through their bond. He was rewarded with a soft growl from the older man as Qui-Gon lifted his head, silently begging a kiss instead of demanding it by pulling Obi-Wan into it as he would were he not floating as he was. 

On his most stubborn of days Obi-Wan didn’t have the self-control to deny Qui-Gon a kiss. At this particular moment, it wasn’t even a thought that passed through his mind. Stretching forward to kiss his bonded, the younger man gave another moan as the motion not only caused his fingers to brush against that spot inside of him again, but lead to his cock sliding against Qui-Gon’s. Though the sound he gave was nearly eclipsed by the sharp moan the older man gave at the first bit of attention given to his aching desire. 

Patience wearing thin, Obi-Wan tried to focus himself as entirely on their kiss as he could so that he didn’t rush himself too much in his desire to finally sink onto Qui-Gon. Though his playfulness and love for teasing his Master showed through in the way he also started to carefully rock his body, just to lightly slide himself against the older man. He was happy to swallow down the soft moans that Qui-Gon gave into the kiss, loving just how freely those sounds fell from his beloved right now.

Were he planning on taking Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan would have fought to retain his patience for longer. As it was, he wasn’t nearly so worried about waiting for himself. Besides, a little bit of a stretch could add to one’s pleasure in the moment. 

Nipping at Qui-Gon’s lower lip, loving the way it made the other’s breath hitch, Obi-Wan pulled back from the kiss once more. He wanted to be able to watch his beloved’s face. Snagging the bottle of slick again as he finally slipped his fingers free of his body, he drizzled some of the lubricant into his palm before letting the bottle fall back to the bed. Eyes locked on Qui-Gon’s face, he curled his hand around the other’s shaft, stroking him slowly from root to tip. 

A low growl rumbled in the brunet’s throat as his hips lifted faintly into the action and on the down stroke, Obi-Wan pushed firmly against Qui-Gon’s pelvis to force him back down against the bed. “I didn’t tell you to move.”

His voice still wasn’t all that harsh as he spoke, though perhaps a bit harder than the comforting tone he’d been using on his Master up till now. But it was plenty of rebuke to get the older man to relax back against the bed again. Even if Obi-Wan worried that it would make that self-doubt worse. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to be upsetting to Qui-Gon at this moment.

His expression softened, that loving smile playing over his lips again as he gave one more smooth stroke to his love’s length. “Thank you. You’re being so good for me.”

The praise fell easily from his lips even as he shuffled forward a little bit so that he was better aligned to take Qui-Gon into himself. One hand still curled around the older man’s cock, Obi-Wan let his other hand settle on the man’s abdomen to help himself balance as he was finally able to give into his own needs. At least partially.

Pressing down over the other, Obi-Wan let out a shaky moan as his body gave to Qui-Gon’s girth. Sinking down slowly, he couldn’t help the string of curses that slipped from him, uncaring of the fact they were more than enough to make a Corellian pirate blush. It would have made him blush as well if he weren’t flooded with the sharp pleasure that sinking onto his beloved’s thick cock caused. 

As it was, he was nearly oblivious to the words tumbling off his tongue, his focus wasted mostly on trying to make sure he didn’t let his eyes fall closed. He wanted to watch the way Qui-Gon’s hands turned so that his fingers could grip at the blanket under him and how that lean body arched under him, the rich moan perfection to Obi-Wan’s ears. His beloved was always attractive, but lost in pleasure as he was, Qui-Gon was absolutely breathtaking.

Thighs trembling as he tried to remember to move slowly, both of Obi-Wan’s hands came together on Qui-Gon’s abdomen to help him keep his balance. Breathing coming in rough heaves, the younger man lost the battle with himself to keep his eyes open. Head lolling forward, he gave a shuddering moan as he finally settled fully against his beloved’s hips. He adored the feel of Qui-Gon filling like this, laying claim to him in a way no one else would ever be allowed, and he let himself revel in it for a time, opening up the link he shared with his Master fully so that they could share this euphoria.

Qui-Gon gave a low growl when his pleasure was suddenly enhanced with that of his lover. Fingers uncurling from the tight grip he’d had on the blankets, he moved his grip instead to Obi-Wan’s thighs. Stroking up the other’s leg, he didn’t grip at his lover’s hips so much as caress them before his hands slid back down the strongly muscled thighs. Offering stability for his beloved was a bit beyond him at this moment as he struggled to do anything but feel.

Still, it warmed Obi-Wan’s heart that, even when his mind was floating and his body flooded with pleasure, Qui-Gon’s instincts dictated that he had to reach out and touch as well. The action drove home just how much the older man loved him. And it was that affection that had the younger man moving, leaning down slowly pressing another kiss over Qui-Gon’s heart.

Dragging his hand along Qui-Gon’s skin in an attempt to leave most of the slick from his hand behind, Obi-Wan soon settled his hands on the bed on either side of his love. Panting softly, he started to move, a slow short motion to get himself adjusted to the feeling. Though he wasn’t the only one who wasn’t fully ready for him to be moving. At least not if the way Qui-Gon’s fingers suddenly curled against Obi-Wan’s thighs, nails pressing at the skin in a way that he usually tried to avoid. Not that the redhead had any complaints about the sensation, the hint of pain just adding to the pleasure sweeping through his system.

Moaning, he started to move a bit faster, loving the way Qui-Gon gripped at him as he did. Though it was the way the older man tensed under him, hips pushing up to meet him on the drop back down that nearly wiped his mind of the mission he’d set before himself. He let his Master get away with a handful of thrusts under him before he could pull enough brain cells together to focus on Qui-Gon’s needs.

Right now, his beloved needed Obi-Wan to take control, to use his body for his own ends. And he sucked in a sharp, but deep, breath before he rocked up a bit higher, giving himself just enough room to manage to hook his ankles over the taller man’s thighs. When Qui-Gon’s grip on him tightened, an attempt to pull him back down, he pushed himself up and grabbed the man’s wrists. Peeling those hands off his skin was a test in self-control, but he managed. 

Obi-Wan didn’t usually manage to sound at all harsh when dealing with his beloved, but the desire he was denying himself lent a sharpness of frustration to his voice was he leaned forward again, his body weight forcing Qui-Gon’s arms back up towards his shoulders until the redhead was balancing his weight on Qui-Gon’s wrists. “Don’t. Move.” 

He hadn’t expected the shudder that his nearly growling voice caused in the older man. But oh the look of hunger in those beautiful blue eyes made him question if perhaps he shouldn’t be so careful with his tone in the future. It was a thought to be dealt with later though, and he mentally shook himself. He centered himself in the knowledge that Qui-Gon had explained this to him some time back and asked to be used for his sake, for Obi-Wan’s pleasure, not his own, and sucked in another quick breath as he summoned up words he would have never said otherwise.

“This is for me, Master.” The frustration of keeping himself still when he so badly wanted to ride Qui-Gon’s cock right now kept his voice sharp as he spoke. “I will tell you when it’s for you.”

There was a heartbeat of tension in the older man, and then as quickly as it had formed, it faded. Qui-Gon gave a soft moan, barely more than a sigh, as he finally surrendered himself fully to Obi-Wan, the last of the upset he’d held fading away as if being lost on that near sigh. Half lidded blue eyes stared up into vibrant green as his lips quirked into a soft smile, content with his lot.

Keeping his grip on Qui-Gon’s wrists, even if he doubted he needed to, Obi-Wan finally let himself sink back down fully onto his Master’s cock. Moaning at the sensation, he felt his own length twitch. The tremble in his thighs as he worked at finding a steady, if somewhat slow, rhythm was ignored rather easily with the pleasure coursing through him. And the constant feedback of his own pleasure to his Master and his Master’s in return just made it all the easier to focus on the ecstasy of this moment. 

Staring down into his beloved’s eyes, Obi-Wan lost track of time, the steady motion of his body over his Master’s drowning out his awareness of anything but Qui-Gon. Eventually, he decided this was not quite enough. And while he knew that if he sat up he could move more quickly and get a hand to aid himself along, he found himself instead being somewhat selfish.

His grip on Qui-Gon’s wrists loosened and he let himself drop to his elbows so that he could be close to the older man again. A sharp tug on that beautiful long hair was plenty to get not only a growl of want from the brunet, but to get a little more focus in those lovely sapphire eyes as they settled on him again. 

Obi-Wan stretched as far as he could, as if seeking a kiss, but instead of letting Qui-Gon press their mouths together, he spoke in a low pleading tone. “Please, Master.”

Perhaps he should not be proud of his ability to manipulate his bonded, but when those two words were enough to get Qui-Gon to roll them over in a smooth motion, it was impossible to be anything but proud of himself. He cried out at the feeling of Qui-Gon sinking fully into him again, grinding down against him and making him shudder at the friction offered against his own length as it was pinned between them. His arms lifted, hands sinking into that soft hair as his beloved started to move in full. They were relatively short thrusts, but the power behind them tore little moans from him every time Qui-Gon bottomed out deep within him.

The motion was familiar, the same rhythm that Qui-Gon adopted near every time they were together, starting with the first time they had finally joined bodies to the same unity as their souls. He pulled at Qui-Gon’s hair, demanding another kiss from his Master. Even if it were little more than them panting and moaning against one another’s lips as their pleasure mounted quickly. 

One leg lifted, curling around Qui-Gon’s hip so that Obi-Wan could pull himself up into those powerful thrusts. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer and released one handful of his lover’s hair, intending to slip that hand instead between them to help push himself to the brink. Instead, he found one of Qui-Gon’s hands carefully gripping his wrist, stopping the motion.

“Like this,” Qui-Gon’s voice was breathless and his thrusts relentless even as he tipped his head to brush their lips together. “Just like this, Padawan mine.” 

Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon was still floating some, but he was also finally starting to come back to himself, settling once more. And he had never been able to deny his beloved Master. Head tilting, he pressed a real kiss to the older man’s lips as his hand slid back out from between them, moving instead to catch at Qui-Gon’s back. He pulled Qui-Gon tighter to himself, an arch to his back helping in that endeavor, to get just a little bit more friction as he was filled over and over again.

Qui-Gon was the first to break the kiss, low growls rumbling in his throat as he panted heavily, nearing his end. Normally he had more control than Obi-Wan did, but then they also rarely opened up their bond so fully to one another. Usually it was just one sensation he had to endure, but at the moment he could swear he could feel himself playing both roles at once, certain that his bonded was in the same boat. And if anyone were to claim they would be unaffected by such, he’d call them a liar outright. 

The older man was the first to tip over that precipice, falling into the white out of pleasure. Though Obi-Wan was but heartbeats behind, meeting Qui-Gon’s growl with a cry of pleasure that made it quite a good thing that they’d installed soundproofing in their room shortly after accepting their souls were bound together. Finally relaxing back against the bed, the leg he had looped around his Master’s hip and the hand on his back kept him from being able to pull away.

He may have started this for the sake of his Master, but this he was claiming for himself. The lingering intimacy of keeping Qui-Gon within him, of the firm weight of the older man resting atop him, this was his to enjoy for a short time. His eyes fell shut as he let himself float in the aftermath, glad that Qui-Gon felt as centered as he himself did. 

After a time, he finally gave a soft sigh and moved his leg and arm, releasing his beloved. A gentle push to Qui-Gon’s hip was the permission that the older man seemed to be looking for and he pulled back, carefully slipping free of Obi-Wan before flopping on the bed next to him. Obi-Wan allowed himself to lay there for a long moment before he moved to stand up and go to fetch a cloth. Thanks to keeping most of their belongings in their room, he found a rag in the dresser and a bottle of water on the desk allowed him to dampen the cloth to clean them both up.

He stepped back to the side of the bed and wiped Qui-Gon’s belly and softened cock down first before tending to himself. If only because he wore more of their passions and it seemed a little more polite that way. Tossing the rag to the hamper when he was done, he crawled back up onto the to cuddle up to Qui-Gon’s side. 

Fingers dragging lightly up and down Qui-Gon’s chest in a lazy nonsensical pattern, he looked up to his Master as he repeated the same question he’d asked earlier that evening. “You with me, mo ghaol?”

This time the gaze that met his own was a great deal more focused and Qui-Gon gave a slow nod, a soft smile on his lips as he curled his arm just enough to rest one large palm on Obi-Wan’s hip. “I’m with you, mo chroi.”

Good. Now they could have a conversation about exactly what had caused so many negative emotions in Qui-Gon. He stretched up to drop a quick kiss to the brunet’s lips before he relaxed, settling his head on the older man’s shoulder. 

“So what was wrong?”

“Nothing.” 

Obi-Wan’s brows drew together at the slight bit of frustration that hit him at that denial, and his words came out in a nearly flat but very sarcastic tone. “Then I just imagined you snapping at our Padawan over losing his grip on a wet cup? Strange, not usually the things my mind summons up.”

Were he a lesser man, Qui-Gon would have blushed. As it was, he was glad that Obi-Wan’s head was still tucked below his chin allowing him to stare up at the ceiling silently. The silence lasted until Obi-Wan was about ready to prompt his lover, but before he could actually speak, the older man heaved a sigh.

“I’d tried to release it to the Force, but I couldn’t fully let go.”

Obi-Wan could hear the frustration in his bonded’s voice and it broke his heart to know that Qui-Gon had been so severely upset. He continued to drag his fingers over his beloved’s chest, his expression softening once more.

“What hurt you so much you couldn’t release it?” His voice was low, his worry showing in his soft tone.

Qui-Gon’s lips twitched faintly as he searched for words to explain himself when he hated how he couldn’t quite let go of these feelings. “The things the Senator said…”

“About thinking we’d be better split apart rather than the three of us always going on the same missions?” He just wanted to be sure that he understood what his bonded’s struggle was right now.

The older man gave a soft sigh, still staring at the ceiling for the time being, he stroked his thumb lightly against Obi-Wan’s hip, wanting to be sure that his lover knew he was loved. “The thought of being without you…”

“Is just that, Qui-Gon. A thought.” Obi-Wan’s voice was thick with his conviction and he pushed himself up on one arm so that he could look his beloved in the eye. “The Council will not allow the Senate to dictate what missions they assign to who.”

“That doesn’t mean they couldn’t be convinced…” Those deep blue eyes looked up into Obi-Wan’s with a hint of uncertainty still.

“I can’t be.” Obi-Wan would have smiled at the confused blinking his words were answered by if this weren’t so serious a conversation. Instead, he leaned in close and brushed his lips to Qui-Gon’s. “We have already stood up to the Council in regards to the bond we share. I will not turn my back on it now.”

Face relaxing, Qui-Gon smiled softly at his lover, free hand lifting to cup the side of Obi-Wan’s face. “Then we are of a mind?”

“And nothing will stop us.” Obi-Wan returned his beloved’s smile and pressed another warm kiss to his lips. “Now, sleep, Master. Anakin will be up early.”


End file.
